


Rauros, golden Rauros-falls

by fredbassett



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24055765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fredbassett/pseuds/fredbassett
Summary: Only one boat ever rode the falls.
Kudos: 5
Collections: Tolkien100





	Rauros, golden Rauros-falls

The boat rode low in the swirling water, laden with the body of a warrior and the weapons of his fallen foe.

White foam flew up on the breeze and high in the air, an eagle wheeled, its keen eyes missing nothing.

The fast-flowing river broke around the jagged rocks and then plunged down, down, down into the turbulent water below.

The elven-boat would carry Boromir son of Denethor to his grave in the cascade as the Great River roared around him.

But the boat conquered the falls as no other had ever done and bore its burden ever on.


End file.
